In Rememberance of You
by Frito the Great
Summary: Written in two days... this is a one-shot, Draco loves Harry, and he can't forget what they had. Very sad, cutting hinted, but only if you take it that way. Also, there is a tiny bit of cussing, hence the PG-13 rating. I hope you all love it! Please RR!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, though this plot is all mine... trust me, I don't think JK'll ever pull this.   
  
A/N: This is dedicated to Aeravis, who wanted me to write it, and I'm not sad that I did.  
  
Draco sat in a chair in the Slytherin common room. This is my seventh year... I should be enjoying it... Not sitting here and moping... Unable to stop himself, our Prince of Slytherin thinks, remembering.   
  
-One Year Ago.-  
  
It was Halloween night, sixth year... the feast... but he wasn't present. Instead, he was off with his boyfriend -- now FORMER boyfriend --, Harry Potter. Draco sighed at the memory. Out in the dark woods, at the entrance, as the rain begins to fall... The two teenage boys were walking, staring up at the sky. They raised their faces to the sky, and spun around, in small circles, laughing. They both fall to the ground beside each other. Harry took off his glasses, smiling at Draco, who's still laughing, eyes closed, head back, hands on his stomach. When Draco opened his eyes, he smiled at Harry, who was still smiling and staring at him.   
  
"What, Potter?" He said harshly, though after, they simply giggled. Harry leaned over, kissing Draco on the mouth, softly. Draco moved his hand behind Harry's head, pulling him closer, before he wrapped his arms around Harry's midsection. By now, they were both quite soaked, but they obviously didn't care. After a few minutes, Harry pulled back, smiling still. He whispered to Draco.  
  
"I love you, Draco." He said, and planted a small kiss on Draco's neck, then rested his head on Draco's shoulder. Draco smiled, an almost sad smile, and whispered back.   
  
"I love you too..." He answered, closing his eyes again, and leaning back onto the wet grass. They laid like this... seeming to be forever... forever in ecstacy.   
  
There's nothing like the feeling of being with someone you love, just being with them, for so long. Even if it is unrequited love. If you have such strong feelings, then when you're with the person, you know nothing of anything else in the world. You don't think about your dog. You don't think about your family. Not of your other friends, not war, not your homework that's overdue, not the problems with the world. You think about the person you're with, and how you'd do anything for them. You'd die for them, you'd die before you'd ever leave their side... Can you imagine it? Most everyone's experienced something like it. You can at least imagine what was going through their heads, how they were feeling. On top of the world, quite seriously.  
  
Seemingly asleep, a few people ran by, hoping to get out of the rain, and back up to the castle. However, a hooded figure was seen, slowly moving up to the two. He went to his knees, and whispered something in Harry's ear. Harry opened his eyes, squinted, and put on his glasses. He nodded at the figure, then, when the person was gone, had entered the castle, he tapped Draco on the shoulder, who woke with a start, looking around. Upon sight of Harry, he smiled.   
  
"Hey." He whispered, rubbing his hand on Harry's upper back. Harry smiled back, standing up, and helping Draco up as well. He whispered something in Draco's ear, and they laughed, walking up to the castle. When in the castle, they glanced over into the Great Hall, wondering if they should go in.  
  
"What do you think?" Draco said. Harry smirked.   
  
"I don't feel like dealing with those idiots tonight." He answered, and Draco smirked back at him.  
  
"Harry Potter, you did not just steal my smirk AND call your friends idiots. I'm tired of you trying to be me." He smiled, showing his straight, white teeth. Then Harry said the line that would haunt Draco for the rest of his life.  
  
"No, Draco, if I were trying to be you, I wouldn't have a boyfriend, I'd just pretend to have one, and be shagging complete other people instead." Harry said, getting the two of them to start walking again.   
  
Draco smirked, looking over at Harry as they mounted the stairs. "You know, you're right." He laughs, and they reach Gryffindor Tower. Harry told the Fat Lady the password ( "Fluffy Pumpkins" ), and they plopped down on the couch in the common room. No one else was in the room, as far as they could tell, and they started kissing, Draco on top of Harry, running his hands through his hair, as they both smiled. Draco started to softly bite Harry's neck. Harry, smiling widely, jerked a bit, and he let out a small noise similar to a moan.   
  
After a little of this and that, they laid down on the couch, Draco's back to the back of the couch, holding Harry's back to his stomach tightly. They fell asleep, and a little after they did, Harry's housemates came in, passing by them quietly, and heading up to their dormitories. Harry opened his eyes, looking at someone who had been standing in the corner, hidden in shadows. He moved out of Draco's arms slowly, carefully, and stood up, joining hands with the person, and they headed up the dormitory stairs.   
  
A few minutes later, Draco opened his eyes, puzzled, realizing that he was clinging to nothing but air. He looked around the Common Room, blinking, raising his head. He stood up, and turned around in a small circle. He shook his head.   
  
"He probably just went up to his room, Draco, maybe to change." He told himself, and started up the stairs to Harry's Prefect dormitory. He opened the door, peeking his head in, turning it. "Harry?" He looked towards the bed, and noticed Harry in it, kissing someone who Draco couldn't see. He walked in, and said again, "Harry?", but louder. Harry turned around, and Draco got a glimpse of who it was in bed with Harry. "Weasley?"   
  
The youngest boy in the Weasley family widened his eyes, going very red in the face. Harry started to stand, saying, "Draco...", but Draco wasn't going to stay. A noticable one tear fell from his right eye, and he turned, slamming the door behind him, starting to cry as he ran down the stairs, and out of Gryffindor Tower.  
  
-Present.-  
  
Now, a year later, our Prince of Slytherin does the same, moving his sleeve to his face. The single tear to fall. He runs his hands over his face, leaning over in this chair, hearing a few underclassmen entering the common room, back from the feast, a goblet of pumpkin juice in each hand. But he doesn't care. He sat there, remembering the pain he felt, how it had torn him apart. Something I'll never forget, he thought, leaning back in the chair, hanging his head.   
  
-Earlier That Day.-  
  
Just a couple of hours ago, Draco had been at the Halloween feast. He sat at the Slytherin table, head hung low, talking very little, but talking minutely to his classmates, having to keep up an appearance after last year's shames. Draco Malfoy, a MALFOY, for God's sake... gay? And loving The Boy Who Lived? This had shamed the Slytherin House beyond anything they could have ever imagined.   
  
-One Year Ago.-  
  
After the ... betrayal, Draco had stayed in his dormitory for a week, not explaining to anyone what happened. Snape came in a few times a day, sure, to give him food, but how could he tell him the truth? All he would say would be the old "I told you so..." Who wants to hear that when they're depressed?   
  
But near the end of the week, Draco had had a visit from the person he'd least wanted to see. His father, Lucius. He never forgot the harsh words Lucius had said to him.   
  
"You pathetic little boy. You're seventeen years old for God's sake! You're a fucking mess because what, that idiotic boy that the whole wizarding world is in love with was your boyfriend for a while, and he likes someone else? You're a MALFOY. Act like one." He threw a box of tissues at his only son, and stormed out of the dorm, then out of the school.   
  
For an hour after his father left, Draco sat there, staring ahead into space, at nothing in particular, thinking. "He's right. I should just deal with it. Or at least make it seem like I am." He nodded, getting up. He took a shower, thinking that he was washing away his visible sorrow. He got out, dressed, and looked in the mirror. He let his hair fall naturally, as he had been doing since third year. He smirked, and then smiled, liking the look of that. "I haven't done that in a long time. Even when..." He didn't finish the thought, and he left his dorm, and went down to lunch. He met Snape at the door to his dormitory.   
  
He smiled at him. "Hey, Sev. You don't have to do that today. You can just send it back down the the house elves. I'm going down to lunch today."   
  
-Present, Earlier That Day.-  
  
Back to present, at the Halloween feast, Draco's seventh year. Draco sat at the table, smiling at his classmates. He sat and ate, not saying much, but not caring to. When he'd finished eating, he stood up, and walked out of the Great Hall, and was in the Entrance Hall. In a dark corner by the marble staircase, he noticed a couple kissing, and laughing. Once he got closer, he realized who it was, and he hesitated by the entrance to the dungeons. He stared for a second, and was immediately noticed by the boy leaning against the wall. He grinned, and whispered something in Harry's ear, who went up the stairs, glancing back only once, but it was enough. He had made eye contact with Draco, who cringed. He tried to ignore the feeling of the freezing cold pain of remembrance and grief. But what was the look of sorrow on Harry's face?  
  
"Draco, that was last year," he thought, "You're feeling better, and you know it." He tried to believe his thought, but knew it wasn't true. He watched Harry turn the corner at the top of the staircase, and moved his eyes back to Ron, who was grinning evilly at him from the dark corner. Draco scowled, and turned, opening the door to the dungeons, walking down the stairs. He walked in the dark hallway for a few seconds, wondering why there were so few torches lit. He shrugged, and turned a corner, but as he did, he felt a hand on his shoulder, pushing him against the wall.   
  
He felt hot breath on the back of his neck, and was turned around. He wasn't surprised too much at the face two inches from his.   
  
"What do you want, Weasley?" He said, trying to pull back the old Malfoy coldness. I used to be so good at that, he thought. Did Harry really change me that much?  
  
Ron grinned wider, standing up straight and looking Draco in the eyes.   
  
"Do you miss him, Draco?" He asked, going straight for the kill. Draco scoffed, and moved away from the wall. Ron pushed him right back. "Do you?"   
  
Draco smirked. "Miss HIM? Are you insane? He wasn't worth my time at all in the first place." He leaned against the wall, and laughed, mentally gasping for breath, feeling ilke he can't breathe. "Good catch, Weasley. Probably the best you'll ever get, though." He raised his eyebrows.  
  
Ron glared at him. "You're lying. You miss him, you're dying. I can tell, and so can Harry. We have quite a few laughs about it every day, actually. You loved him, with everything that possesses you. Malfoy or not, Draco, you feel head over heels for him, and he felt nothing for you but a bit of playfulness." Ron grinned. "He says you weren't good at anything, and you weren't worth his time. He regrets wasting it." He chuckled. "You still love him, and this pisses me off. We're together, Draco. Let go." He laughed. "He never loved you, Draco. And he never will." Ron pushed him against the wall one more time, and then turned, still laughing, and walked up the stairs up to the Entrance Hall.  
  
-Present.-  
  
Draco sighed, taking his pocketknife out of his pocket. He opened it, running a thumb over the blade, smiling softly. "Never returned, but... forever."  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it, because this is a one-shot, and I'm not continuing it. Toodles! 


End file.
